Tout n'est qu'apparence
by fidjet
Summary: Là où tout le monde vous juge sur le moindre défaut que vous laissez paraître, il vaut mieux se munir d'un ou plusieurs masque. Mais parfois, il semble que l'on oublie cet état de fait, pourtant indéniable. Tout n'est qu'illusion, tout n'est qu'apparence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer :

tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf peut-être l'histoire. (qui sait?)

Hello! Première Fanfic sur un thème assez particulier. Je pense avoir visé juste, mais après, on peut dire que chacun à sa version. Va! Lisez et faîtes vous un avis, en plus, ce n'est pas très long.

* * *

Tout n'est qu'apparence

Parce que tout n'est qu'apparence dans notre monde. Parce que le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc. Des tâches grises se détachent clairement de ceux qui semblent être des agneaux et le plus noir des loups a souvent un cœur d'enfant. Parce que ces démons en noir ont souvent été peints par des anges qui se sont élevés en peignant la cruauté du monde et à présent le vernissent à jamais en souriant aux fous et aux naïfs, en présentant la mort aux curieux et aux infidèles. Justice !

Je crie : Justice !

Ils crient : Justice !

Nous crions : Justice !

Et Justice sera faite.

* * *

-Regardez Père, regardez !

Sous aucun doute, ces trois mots résumaient parfaitement les seize premières années de la vie de Draco. Souvent laissé seul dans sa chambre, avec un elfe de maison à son service, le petit garçon avait rarement vu ses parents lui sourire, le prendre dans ses bras ou même lui adresser les paroles réconfortantes que seul un papa et une maman savent dire. Mais il semblait que les Malfoys étaient dépourvus d'amour parental, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, vu qu'ils en avaient été privés durant leur enfance. Comme dans ce parc de la propriété Malfoys, huit ans plus-tôt. Draco n'avait jamais cherché qu'une phrase, qu'un regard durant ces seize années. Une trace de fierté de père à fils. Et c'est ce qu'aujourd'hui le jeune Draco de dix ans tentait de faire apparaitre dans les yeux de son père en ce jour ensoleillé, sur son petit balai pour enfant depuis trois heures. Il avait dit à son père qu'il arriverait à attraper le vif d'or d'entrainement avant le coucher du soleil et, foi de Malfoy, il y arriverait !

De son côté Lucius Malfoy, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil de velours situé dans la veranda qui donnait sur le parc, lisait attentivement la Gazette des sorciers en buvant son café chaud. Mais secrètement, quand il était sûr que personne ne le regardait, il détournait son attention vers son jeune fils, volant assez chaotiquement en essayant d'attraper son vif d'or personnel. Peine perdue, pensait-il alors. Cela faisait à peine 6 mois que son fils avait reçu son balai et lui-même n'avait pu l'attraper qu'après plus de deux ans d'entrainement ! Draco n'avait aucune chance. Il sourit tristement. Quel ne fut pas alors sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit à travers la vitre l'enfant lui crier frénétiquement :

-Regardez Père, regardez ! Je l'ai eu Père, regardez ! Je l'ai attrapé ! Je l'ai eu, je l'ai eu !

Jetant son journal sur la table en verre, Lucius observa son fils volant vers lui, sa main droite tenant le vif d'or et sa main gauche, visiblement blessée, agrippant son balai. Mais ce qui frappa le plus le père ne fut ni le vif d'or ni la main saignante, mais le sourire de son fils. Celui-ci étincelait sur son petit visage d'enfant, qui laissait éclater sa joie. Jamais Lucius n'avait vu son fils sourire comme cela. Jamais à Noël, à son anniversaire ou même lors de fêtes, il n'avait vu ce sourire éblouissant sur le visage de son fils. Alors il restait là : visage froid, visage indécis, visage fier. Car il ne savait comment réagir devant la joie de sa propre chair. Car jamais il n'avait eu de modèle de fierté parentale. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment de... ?

Mais Lucius cessa de s'interroger lorsque qu'il entendit un bruit mat venant du parc. Il regarda le ciel mais n'y vit plus son fils. Il paniqua et sortit de la veranda en jetant des regards effrayés autour de lui, cherchant frénétiquement son enfant. Il le trouva à terre, à quelques mètres de là, son balai cassé entre les jambes, sa main et ses yeux fermés. Croyant que le pire était arrivé, il sortit sa baguette, près à appeler les secours et courut vers son fils. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit la poitrine de l'enfant se soulever doucement. Il s'agenouilla ensuite à coté de lui, le prit dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers le manoir. Soudain, Draco murmura en désignant sa main droite :

-J'ai réussi Père, je l'ai eu !

Alors son enfant ouvrit ses grands yeux gris, malgré sa fatigue, et sourit, encore, à son père. Lucius, surprit de la réaction de son fils, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il observa alors le corps du garçon, en s'arrêtant un moment au milieu de la pelouse, et remarqua que Draco avait probablement une cheville cassée ou foulée et des mains dans un état pitoyable. Draco l'interrompit alors dans son inspection et demanda d'une voie d'enfant, curieuse et avide d'attention :

-Tu est fier de moi, hein Papa ?

-Bien sur que je suis fier de toi Draco.

Lucius n'avait même pas pensé à réprimander cette familiarité, indigne des Malfoys, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi non plus. Il l'avait énoncée, avouée, tel une évidence. Et son fils sourit encore plus intensément, si cela était humainement possible, à son Père qui n'eut d'autre choix que de lui sourire en retour, d'un sourire vrai.

Ils se sourirent encore un moment, sans bouger, presque crispés, telle une seule et même statue de pierre, de peur de briser cet instant si particulier. Puis Draco se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était et rougit, de même que Lucius. Assez gênés de s'être montrés si émotifs, eux qui ne l'étaient jamais vraiment, ils détournèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre, se rejetant mais ne voulant pas se lâcher.

Draco craqua et annonça d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, mais qui tressautait un rien, qu'il allait mieux, et Lucius, ne faisant aucune remarque, le déposa à terre mais continua à lui tenir le bras de peur qu'il ne retombe.

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux assez lentement vers leur maison, pour Draco, mais aussi, et ils l'ignoraient, pour prolonger l'instant, encore un peu. Le silence qui régnait disait plus qu'il ne voulait en dire, rattrapant ces années à se dire des banalités, balayant le nom des Malfoys à coup d'amour de père à fils et de fils à père. Car, dans leur monde, ils n'étaient plus que cela. Une famille.

Mais soudainement, un homme couvert d'une cape et d'un masque ivoire apparut dans la veranda, sûrement en transplanant. Leur monde s'écroula. Malfoy senior lâcha son fils brutalement et pris une pose méprisante pendant que son héritier accusa la douleur en silence, devenant de plus en plus blanc. Il se déplaça aussi souplement qu'il put à gauche du tenant du titre, légèrement en retrait, tel l'héritier Malfoy qu'il était, la même expression de mépris sur le visage, entrecoupée de spasmes de souffrance non contrôlés. Car ils n'étaient plus le père et le fils en cet instant, ils étaient des Malfoys. Et cela changeait tout.

-Veuillez retournez à votre chambre, Fils.

-Bien Père.

Draco s'inclina légèrement et se dirigea aussi vite qu'il pu vers sa chambre pendant que son père l'abandonnait à son sort. Il fit quelques pas assez bien assurés mais trébucha avec un gémissement aigu en passant la porte.

Son père se retourna brusquement et lui adressa sans hésitation un regard noir, froid, méprisant. Les yeux de Draco se vidèrent de toute émotion, ce qui lui évita ainsi de pleurer. Il regagna alors sa chambre en appelant un elfe de maison qui le fit transplaner.

Le soir, avant de se coucher, Lucius s'arrêta quelques instants devant la chambre de son fils. Il entendait les pleurs bien distincts de son enfant qui traversaient la porte. Son coeur aussi, un peu.

Il dirigea sa main vers la poignée de porte mais au dernier moment elle trembla et abandonna.

Son fils apprendrait bien, un jour,

_Que tout n'est qu'apparence._

Épilogue : Tel Père, tel Fils?

Des années plus tard, en haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, la main de Draco aussi tremblait. Il venait de désarmer le plus grand sorcier du monde. Son père serait fier de lui, comme avant. Et alors qu'il tenait en joue Dumbledore devant sa tante et deux autre Mangemorts, il ne ressentait aucune émotion de joie, de fierté ou de satisfaction devant ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne ressentait que Peur. Peur d'être lâche, peur d'être meurtrier. Entre son père et son honneur, le choix était vite fait, non ? Il choisissait sa famille, son père ! Non ?

Mais Draco n'était pas un meurtrier. Il était lâche, méprisant, déloyal, sarcastique, roublard, malin et il haïssait les Sang-de-Bourbes. Il était surtout un Malfoy, et en tant que tel, il devait faire son devoir : ne pas laisser transparaitre ses émotions. Ne pas se laisser gouverner par elles. Tuer.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Quand bien même sa mère serait devant lui, le suppliant de tuer, il n'en serait pas capable. Parce qu'il était Draco quand ses défenses tombaient. Et devant les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, le masque ne tenait plus, il vous révélait, aussi blessé que vous étiez, et vous ne pouviez rien faire contre cela.

Alors, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Drago cessa d'être un Malfoy en présence d'une autre personne que lui même, et, en étouffant un sanglot, commença à abaisser sa baguette.

* * *

Ah! Enfin fini ! Très guimauve mon O.S en y regardant de plus près... Mais bon, on ne se refait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! je n'y pensait plus! Je ne croyait absolument plus à une suite. Enfin, les anniversaires venant, l'inspiration se fait soudainement plus vivace.

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, Harry Potter non plus, mais la fic, elle, est bien ma propiété ^^ (on se console avec ce que l'on a)

Note : Joyeux anniversaire Mélanie!

* * *

Ah ! J'ai écrit mon premier discours et je ne ferais que continuer, jusqu'aux cris, jusqu'aux actes. Oui, ces anges sont montrés du doigt, mais personne n'ose crier au meurtre, de peur de mourir sous la foule en colère. Tabou ? Je le briserai, de mes propres mots. Et personne ne pourra dire : « Je ne savais pas ». Car vous saurez, et

Justice sera rendue.

Chapitre 2 : Severus Snape (Rogue)

Snape observait inlassablement ses yeux verts émeraude, sa chevelure rousse, sa peau blanche tachée de rousseur, sa belle robe ivoire. Sa Lily, tout compte fait.

Sa Lily qu'il regardait tel un voyeur derrière un mur de brique. Il aurait dû ressentir de la honte, du dégoût… Etre amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Lily… elle ne pouvait pas en être une. Sa beauté était digne de celle de Narcissa, son intelligence encore plus développée que celles de Lucius et de lui ! Sa magie était pure, autant que celle de Dumbledore. Il avait cherché si elle n'avait pas été adoptée, ou alors si ses grands-parents ou arrière-grands-parents avaient été sorciers, Cracmols. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Lily… Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait jamais comprendre que la joie d'être à quelques mètres d'elle suffisait à remplir son cœur. Alors il la contemplait, de loin, souhaitant la voir de plus près. Il ne ferait que souhaiter, il le savait. Sa Lily le détestait.

Alors il rêvait, dans son coin de rue miteux. Il rêvait de ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, et ce dès qu'il l'avait connue. Un avenir ensemble, une petite maison dans une campagne loin de tout, un monde parallèle dans lequel il n'avait pas fait tant d'erreurs inexcusables, dans lequel il serait meilleur, dans lequel il pouvait avoir un peu de bonheur. Un monde où elle n'était pas avec ce crétin de Potter.

Il rêvait de la famille qu'il aurait eue avec elle. De leur fils, de leurs amis. Dans un monde où les Mangemorts n'auraient jamais existé, où voldemort serait resté un jeune homme sain d'esprit, et où Potter n'existerait pas. Alors il s'imaginait, sa belle Lily dans ses bras à lui, lui disant combien elle l'aimait, combien elle était impatiente de le revoir après une journée de travail. Il lui aurait répondu que tous allait bien, puisqu'elle était là. Et ils se seraient embrassés, tendrement, avant d'aller voir leur enfant. Pourquoi pas leurs ? Car après tout, c'était son rêve. Il pouvait tout y faire.

Comment vas-tu Sev' ? Alors comment s'est passée cette journée à Poudlard ?

Il la rêvait alors souriante, tenant leurs enfants dans ses bras fins et blancs.

Il lui souriait et l'embrassais, tendrement. Ils vivaient leurs moments à eux. Déjà qu'avec son poste à Poudlard il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre, si en plus il ne profitait pas du temps qu'ils avaient pour eux… Et puis elle l'emmènerait dans leur chambre après avoir couché les enfants, et il toucherait son corps, elle toucherait le sien, et après avoir atteint l'extase, ils s'endormiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être là.

Toujours la même histoire. Toujours le même rêve. Et quand il se réveillait, il maudissait le fait qu'il n'existait pas de potion qui endormait à tous jamais, et ce pour ne jamais se réveiller, jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Il ricana distraitement. Jamais il ne pourrait faire cela. Voldemort était encore en vie, et Lily risquait tous les jours de mourir. Depuis qu'il avait connu le nom du gardien du secret des Potter, Black comme par hasard, il le suivait sans cesse. Et puis il avait promis à Dumbledore. Sa mort ne dépendait même pas de lui.

C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il était là aujourd'hui : protéger Lily. Pour être franc il était venu plus pour pouvoir voir Lily que pour protéger son gamin ou son mari…

Et puis il eut une idée folle. Après tout, James était parti au Ministère pour une réunion urgente qui durerait sans doute plus d'une heure. Sa dernière chance pour voir Lily… pour qu'une partie de son rêve se réalise…

Il fit glisser rapidement sa baguette hors de sa manche et murmura un sort de métamorphose. Une flaque d'eau sur le sol crasseux lui permit d'entrevoir le visage O combien haït de James Potter, défiguré par la saleté de l'eau. Il grimaça, et détourna vite son regard. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son rôle : James Potter. Un nabot arrogant et fier. Il pouvait le faire. Il se concentra. Il devait être James Potter. Il devait sentir le James Potter, parler comme James Potter. Etre Griffondor. Il frissonna de dégoût à l'idée. Enfin prêt, il sortit de la ruelle sombre pour se diriger vers la demeure des Potter. Il prit un pas assuré, actif et regarda Lily lui sourire. Et quel sourire !

James ! Moi qui croyais que tu rentrerais tard aujourd'hui !

A vrai dire, ces idiots du ministère m'ont laissé partir plus tôt, pour une fois.

Lily le regarda de travers.

Au ministère ? Je croyais que tu avais rendez-vous avec Remus et Sirius.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Lily s'approcha, soupçonneuse.

Il s'est passé quelque chose, chéri ? Sirius a encore critiqué ta façon de travailler ? Mais tu sais très bien qu'il a toujours été un peu extrémiste dans sa manière d'arrêter les Mangemorts, mais de là à ce que cela devienne… James ?

Il avait ricané ! Jamais James n'aurait ricané, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Mais cela semblait être trop tard. Lily avait déjà reculé vers la porte avec son enfant et tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte principale.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Mais c'est moi Lily-jolie !

James ne m'a jamais appelé Lily-jolie. En fait il n'y avait que… Snape ! Toi, Mangemort, que fais-tu devant ma maison ? Encore à fouiner pour Voldemort, hein ? Tu es venu pour nous tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu hais tellement les sang-de-bourbe, _Sev_ ? Tuer une pauvre femme sans défense et un enfant à peine né, cela te ressemblerait bien, pourriture ! Lâche ! Traitre !

Severus ne put en entendre plus, et d'un coup de baguette, lança un sort d'oubliette à sa Lily-jolie. Il faillit en lancer un à lui aussi.

Tu as eu une après-midi normale, sans incident. James est parti, tu ne sais où et reviendra sûrement tard. Tu coucheras l'enfant vers 20 heures. Tu ne m'a jamais vu.

Et il la laissa là, à moitié abrutie par le sortilège. Il se réfugia vers la ruelle miteuse, s'arrêta un instant, répéta le contre-sort du sortilège de métamorphose plusieurs fois, s'empêcha de pleurer, et transplana.

Quand il fut devant ses appartements privés à Poudlard, il crut voir dans le reflet du miroir le visage de James qui ricanait. Surpris, il cria d'effroi et de haine mélangés, et ouvrit la porte avec empressement. Il la referma et calma sa respiration. Après quelques secondes de répit, il s'écroula au sol, se maudissant. Il pleura en hoquetant, retenant quelque fois sa respiration, ses bras l'entourant pour se protéger. Il s'endormit finalement, épuisé, sur le sol.

Quand Dumbledore entra dans les appartements de Snape, et le trouva effondré, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tristement. Il incanta silencieusement un sort de lévitation, et plaça le maître des potions dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Il changea ses robes noires en pyjama à rayures vert et argent, et le regarda quelques secondes. Un garçon, qui avait à peine vingt ans… et qui devait déjà affronter beaucoup trop de choses. Ses yeux bleus pleins de pitié se détachèrent du jeune adulte sur le lit et tel un père, recouvrit le corps de Severus d'une couverture.

Si seulement tu pouvais te détacher de cet amour sans avenir…

Puis il pensa à son propre passé et à Gellert, et se dit que c'était plutôt hypocrite de sa part de vouloir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire. Malgré toutes les opportunités qui lui avait été offertes… jamais… Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard des appartements de l'espion, morose.

Les mois qui suivirent cet incident, Severus ne fut plus chargé de surveiller les Potter. Dumbledore y avait veillé.

Epilogue, 6 mois plus tard

Severus faisait les cents pas devant le bureau du Directeur, et ce depuis plus d'une demi heure. Autant dire qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux pieds, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'asseoir. Le stress et la peur le dévoraient. Le Lord noir avait prévu une attaque ce soir, et il ne savait où. Selon la prophétie, l'enfant qui défierait le Seigneur Noir serait soit celui des Potter, soit celui des Longdubat. Il croisait les doigts et priait Merlin depuis 20 minutes pour que Le Lord soit allé chez les Longdubat… Il n'avait que faire d'eux, mais Lily… Lily devait être en vie… Dumbledore, Albus, il ne savait trop comment l'appeler, le lui avait promis. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait apprit à lui faire confiance. Alors oui, elle était en vie.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et Severus s'y engouffra avec de longs mouvements de capes, tel de la fumée face à un appel d'air. Il entra sans préambule, transperça le directeur de son regard, cherchant un signe. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée, les épaules avachies. Mais Severus ne flanchait pas. Pas encore. Voldemort avait pu tuer les Longdubat… Oui il avait pu…

Et Albus releva les yeux dans ceux de Severus. Les yeux bleus ne pétillaient pas, la gravité avait déformé son visage ridé, le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Et Severus comprit.

Je suis désolé…

Severus s'effondra sur le parquet vernis du Directeur, cria, pleura, nia l'évidence et finalement se tut. Le corps de l'homme semblait être sans vie propre, sans âme. Il regarda alors les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, et y chercha une solution, une échappatoire à toute cette mascarade. Il n'en trouva pas. Un son étrange retentit alors dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était un son horrible, comme la plainte d'un animal blessé. (1)

* * *

(1) petite réferrence au passage suivant celui-ci, dans l'oeuvre originale, j'ai envie de dire ^^

Je viens de me relire une n-ième fois. Je pense que je fais une fixation sur les yeux bleus de Dumbledore.


End file.
